


French Me

by MandMandM



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, French Language Mentions, Humor, M/M, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandMandM/pseuds/MandMandM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to Kageyama and Hinata, the third year senpais never knew how powerful the French language can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Me

**Author's Note:**

> This time, I blame the fanart on Tumblr about Haikyuu!! captains dancing to Lady Marmalade.

Hinata was jumping around—his own version of warming up—when the gym door opened and Sugawara and Daichi came in. They were laughing _together_ , which they didn’t do ever, so Hinata was wondering what’s up.

“What’s up?” he voiced out breathlessly, once he’d finished at a hundred and nine and had dashed to his senpais.

“D-don’t tell—please,” Asahi pleaded, coming out of the door with a face that looked as if he’d committed murder.

Suga patted his shoulder with a grin. “It’s okay, Asahi. Let your kouhai know about your … hobbies.” At that, Daichi chuckled.

“What is it? Tell me! I wanna know!”

“Well, it happened during Asahi’s history class—”

“Hey, isn’t Hinata too young to know this?” Daichi interrupted.

“No! C’mon, Daichi, Hinata is fifteen. Anyway, his classmate told me the teacher asked for a French sentence out of the blue, and Asahi was called. Did you know what he said?” Suga was stifling a laugh while Asahi’s face paled.

Hinata was clueless so he just said, “What?”

“‘Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?’” Suga cracked up again, and Daichi joined in. “Good thing only Sensei and I knew what it means!”

“I-it’s just—my cousins—they—Moulin Rouge—before,” Asahi sputtered. Suga patted his shoulder again before continuing to laugh hard.

“Huh? What does that mean?” Hinata’s face was blank as he looked at his three senpais.

“Oh, right. It’s asking someone if you want to do _it_ with them,” Suga said once he’d calmed down.

“ _It_?” Hinata asked, still not getting it.

Suga gave a mischievous smile. “You know, _it_. That amazing thing you feel with someone—”

“Okay, Suga, that’s enough. Let’s warm up.” Daichi was gathering everyone up so he missed the knowing look Suga sent him.

Hinata stayed back and was thinking about what Suga had said when Kageyama showed up.

“Oi, Kageyama!” Hinata shouted. “Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?”

Daichi, Suga, and Asahi froze in the middle of their warm-ups.

“Ha?” Kageyama asked, brow rising. “What the hell are you talking about now?”

They watched as Hinata pull Kageyama down by the shoulders and whisper something. When Hinata let him up, Kageyama immediately said, “Of course, dumbass!”

The senpais had lost it.

“Oh, no! What have you done, Suga?” Asahi asked, scandalized.

Suga, who had a hand covering his mouth, turned to Daichi. “Fix this.”

“Wha—No, _you_ fix this, Suga.”

Little did they know they were overreacting, as what Hinata told Kageyama was “It means I want you to toss to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't tell me "voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir" hasn't got you too?   
> I miss my innocence.


End file.
